A Collection of Christian Humor
by rellimmes
Summary: some really funny stories regarding the world's one true religion. rated T just to be safe. more on the way, review if you like!


_**A collection of Christian humor. Enjoy! **_

From the Mouths of Children

1) NUDITY  
I was driving with my three young children one warm summer evening when a woman in the convertible ahead of us stood up and waved. She was stark naked! As I was reeling from the shock, I heard my 5-year-old shout from the back seat, "Mom! That lady isn't wearing a seat belt!"

2) OPINIONS  
On the first day of school, a first-grader handed his teacher a note from his mother. The note read, "The opinions expressed by this child are not necessarily those of his parents."

3) KETCHUP  
A woman was trying hard to get the ketchup out of the jar. During her struggle the phone rang so she asked her 4-year-old daughter to answer the phone. "Mommy can't come to the phone to talk to you right now. She's hitting the bottle."

4) MORE NUDITY  
A little boy got lost at the YMCA and found himself in the women's locker room. When he was spotted, the room burst into shrieks, with ladies grabbing towels and running for cover. The little boy watched in amazement and then asked, "What's the matter, haven't you ever seen a little boy before?"

5) POLICE # 1  
While taking a routine vandalism report at an elementary school, I was interrupted by a little girl about 6 years old. Looking up and down at my uniform, she asked, "Are you a cop?" "Yes," I answered and continued writing the report.  
"My mother said if I ever needed help I should ask the police. Is that right?" "Yes, that's right," I told her. "Well, then," she said as she extended her foot toward me, "would you please tie my shoe?"

6) POLICE # 2  
It was the end of the day when I parked my police van in front of the station. As I gathered my equipment, my K-9 partner, Jake, was barking, and I saw a little boy staring in at me "Is that a dog you got back there?" he asked. "It sure is," I replied. Puzzled, the boy looked at me and then towards the back of the van. Finally he said, "What'd he do?"

7) ELDERLY  
While working for an organization that delivers lunches  
to elderly shut-ins, I used to take my 4-year-old daughter  
on my afternoon rounds. She was unfailingly intrigued by  
the various appliances of old age, particularly the canes,  
walkers and wheelchairs. One day I found her staring at a  
pair of false teeth soaking in a glass. As I braced myself for  
the inevitable barrage of questions, she merely turned and  
whispered, "The tooth fairy will never believe this!"

8) DRESS-UP  
A little girl was watching her parents dress for a party.  
When she saw her dad donning his tuxedo, she warned,  
"Daddy, you shouldn't wear that suit." "And why not,  
darling?" "You know that it always gives you a headache  
the next morning. "

9) DEATH  
While walking along the sidewalk in front of his church,  
our minister heard the intoning of a prayer that nearly  
made his collar wilt. Apparently, his 5-year-old son and  
his playmates had found a dead robin. Feeling that proper  
burial should be performed, they had secured a small box  
and cotton batting, then dug a hole and made ready for the  
disposal of the deceased. The minister's son was chosen to say the appropriate prayers and with sonorous dignity intoned his version of what he thought his father always said: "Glory be unto the Faaather, and unto the Sonnn, and into the hole he goes."

10) SCHOOL  
A little girl had just finished her first week of school. I'm just wasting my time," she said to her mother. "I can't read, I can't write and they won't let me talk!"

11) BIBLE  
A little boy opened the big family bible. He was fascinated as he fingered through the old pages. Suddenly, something fell out of the Bible. He picked up the object and looked at it. What he saw was an old leaf that had been pressed in between the pages. "Mama, look what I found," the boy called out. "What have you got there, dear?" With astonishment in the young boy's voice, he answered,

"I think it's Adam's  
underwear !

_**There was a l**__**ittle old lady who was very spiritual **__**who would step out on her porch every day, raise her arms to the sky and yell, **__**"Praise the Lord"**_

_****__**One day, an atheist bought the house next door to her, and he**__**  
**__** became very irritated with the spiritual lady. So after a month**__**  
**__** or so of her yelling, "Praise the Lord" from her porch, he would go**__**  
**__** outside on his porch and yelled back, "There is no Lord."**_

_****__** Yet, the little old lady continued. One cold, wintry day,**__**  
**__** when the little old lady couldn't get to the store, she went**__**  
**__** out on her porch, raised her hands up to the sky and said,**__**  
**__**"Help me Lord, I have no more money, it's cold, and I have no**__**  
**__**more food."**_

_****__** The next morning, she went outside, and there were bags of food on the porch, enough to last her a week. "Praise the Lord," she yelled.**_

_****__** The Atheist stepped out from the bushes and said, "There is**__**  
**__**no Lord, ha ha ha, I bought those groceries!"**_

_**:) (Hold on . . the ending is VERY good!).**_

_****__** The little old lady raised her arms to the sky and said,**__**  
**__** "Praise the Lord, You sent me groceries and you made the Devil**__**  
**__** pay for them!"**_

A new pastor was visiting in the homes of his parishioners. At one house it seemed obvious that someone was at home, but no answer came to his repeated knocks at the door. Therefore, he took out a business card that he had printed "Revelation 3:20" on the back of it for just such an occasion, and stuck it in the door. When the offering was processed the following Sunday, he found that his card had been returned.

Added to it was this cryptic message, "Genesis 3:10." Reaching for his Bible to check out the citation, he broke up in gales of laughter. Revelation 3:20 begins "Behold, I stand at the door and knock." Genesis 3:10 reads, "I heard your voice in the garden and I was afraid for I was naked."

**A pastor concluded that his church was getting into serious financial troubles. While checking the church storeroom, he discovered several cartons of new Bibles that had never been opened and distributed. So at his Sunday sermon, he asked for three volunteers from the congregation who would be willing to sell the bibles door-to-door for $10 each to raise the desperately needed money for the church.  
Jack, Paul and Louie all raised their hands to volunteer for the task. The minister knew that Jack and Paul earned their living as salesmen and were likely capable of selling some bibles. But he had serious doubts about Louie who was a local farmer, who had always kept to himself because he was embarrassed by his speech impediment.  
Poor Louis stuttered badly. But, not wanting to discourage Louis, the minister decided to let him try anyway.**

He sent the three of them away with the back seat of their cars stacked with bibles. He asked them to meet with him and report the results of their door-to-door selling efforts the following Sunday.

Eager to find out how successful they were, the minister immediately asked Jack, "Well, Jack, how did you make out selling our bibles last week?"

Proudly handing the reverend an envelope, Jack replied, "Using my sales prowess, I was able to sell 20 bibles, and here's the $200 I collected on behalf of the church." "Fine job, Jack!" The minister said, vigorously shaking his hand. "You are indeed a fine salesman and the Church is indebted to you."

Turning to Paul, "And Paul, how many bibles did you sell for the church last week?" Paul, smiling and sticking out his chest, confidentl replied "I am a professional salesman. I sold 28 bibles on behalf of the church, and here's $280 I collected." The minister responded, "That's absolutely splendid, Paul. You are truly a professional salesman and the church is also indebted to you."

Apprehensively, the minister turned to Louie and said, "And Louie, did you manage to sell any bibles last week?"

Louie silently offered the minister a large envelope. The minister opened it and counted the contents. "What is this?" the minister exclaimed. "Louie, there's $3200 in here! Are you suggesting that you sold 320 bibles for the church, door to door, in just one week?"

Louie just nodded. "That's impossible!" both Jack and Paul said in unison. "We are professional salesmen, yet you claim to have sold 10 times as many bibles as we could.""Yes, this does seem unlikely," the minister agreed.

"I think you'd better explain how you managed to accomplish this,Louie." Louie shrugged . "I-I-I re-re-really do-do-don't kn-kn-know f-f-f-for sh-sh-sh-sure," he stammered. Impatiently, Peter interrupted. "For crying out loud, Louie, just tell us what you said to them when they answered the door!"

"A-a-a-all I-I-I s-s-said wa-wa-was," Louis replied , "W-w-w-w-would y-y-y-you l-l-l-l-l-like t-t-to b-b-b-buy th-th-th-this b-b-b-b-bible f-f-for t-t-ten b-b-b-bucks-o-o-o-or-wo-wo-would yo-you j-j-j-just l-like m-m-me t-t-to st-st-stand h-h-here and r-r-r-r-r-read it t-to y-y-you?**?"**

The light turned yellow, just in front of him. He did the right thing, stopping at the crosswalk, even though he could have beaten the red light by accelerating through the intersection. The tailgating woman was furious and honked her horn, screaming in frustration, as she missed her chance to get through the intersection, dropping her cell phone and makeup.

As she was still in mid-rant, she heard a tap on her window and looked up into the face of a very serious police officer. The officer ordered her to exit her car with her hands up. He took her to the police station  
where she was searched, fingerprinted, photographed, and placed in a holding cell.

After a couple of hours, a policeman approached the cell and opened the door. She was escorted back to the booking desk where the arresting officer was waiting with her personal effects. He said, ''I'm very sorry for this mistake. You see, I pulled up behind your car while you were blowing your horn, making lewd gestures to the guy in front of you and, cussing a blue streak at him. I noticed the 'What Would Jesus Do' bumper sticker, the 'Choose Life' license plate holder, the 'Follow Me to Sunday-School' bumper sticker, and the chrome-plated Christian fish emblem on the trunk, so naturally . . . I assumed you had stolen the car.''

_**Just a few, maybe more to come….**_

_**-rellimmes**_


End file.
